


as a treat

by sierraadeux



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bukkake, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i just, thats all i will say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierraadeux/pseuds/sierraadeux
Summary: Dan liked one of Tyler's tweets and I simply couldn't let it go.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	as a treat

**Author's Note:**

> this is my fault but also dan's fault but also twitter's fault for actually wanting this. big thanks to mellisa for putting the idea of time travel phils in my head, probably wouldn't have written this without that idea <3 and also kelly for fixing my mistakes <3  
> Dan can have little a bukkake. As a treat.

Phil doesn’t know why they’re here. He doesn’t know _how_ they’re here. All he knows is that he woke this morning with Dan’s arms wrapped around him, all soft and warm. He spent a good five minutes carefully maneuvering himself out of Dan’s grasp without waking him, and quietly made his way to the kitchen - wanting to surprise his boyfriend with breakfast in bed. It is their tenth anniversary after all. Phil’s pulling out all the stops. 

His plan goes awry when he hears noises coming from the lounge. He’s about to chalk it down to an open window, or maybe it’s just the gurgle of Norman’s tank filter, but it sounds like distinct talking. It sounds like… 

Himself? 

Phil scratches at his head and adjusts his glasses as he changes direction to pop into the lounge, Dan probably left his YouTube channel on autoplay last night - so much for trying to conserve electricity. 

When he steps into the lounge though, he promptly screams. It’s not a yelp or a playful jokey scream like when Dan tickles his feet - _no,_ Phil fully screams so loud all of London has probably heard him. 

Because dotted about their lounge - a few sat on the couches, one with his face pressed to Norman’s tank with another tapping at the glass, another looking out the window, and a few more bickering by Dan’s computer - is Phil. Or Phils? 

Ten Phils to be exact. 

Phil hears Dan shout from their room before he’s gripping at the back of the couch and falling to the floor, his vision going black. 

“Phil? _No, not you_. Phil, babe, please wake up I really don’t want to have to call an ambulance and explain all of this. Wait, how the fuck do I even explain all of this, Phi-il,” Phil feels Dan’s warm hand against his face, another shaking his shoulder, “Come on…” 

“Mmph,” Phil groans, leaning into Dan’s touch, “I had the weirdest fucking dream, Dan.” 

Dan sighs, it’s deep and long, and even though Phil’s eyes are still closed he knows the hand Dan pulled away from his shoulder is pinching at the bridge of his nose. 

“You might not want to open your eyes then.” 

Phil doesn’t listen to Dan, blinking his eyes open until Dan’s face is in focus. Dan’s eyes are wide, panicked enough for Phil to realize that he definitely _wasn’t_ dreaming. He can feel the other presences around them, turning his head to see there are indeed ten younger versions of himself all stood around the two of them on the floor, looking on with the _same exact_ worried expression. So much weirder than looking in a mirror or watching back old videos. 

Phil turns back to Dan, who somehow has a smirk on his face. 

“I just wanted to make you breakfast in bed,” he pouts. 

Dan’s grin just gets wider, Phil can tell he’s holding back laughter. Phil narrows his eyes and gives him that wordless look of “ _what?”_

Dan gives Phil a look, then makes a point of looking up and around the circle of the other Phils. This is one of those times where Phil really wishes they weren’t able to basically read each other’s minds, because he knows exactly what Dan is thinking as he sits back on his palms, giving those doe eyes of his to each and every one of the other men - _Are they men? What are they?_ \- surrounding him. 

He’s licking his lips as he looks back at Phil, _his_ Phil, the real Phil. 

Phil speaks up first. 

“I _did_ say I couldn’t entertain that kink of yours…”

“But these aren’t _other men_ ,” Dan takes the thought out of Phil’s mouth. 

Phil looks up and around the circle, he huffs out a laugh. “This is really only fueling the thought, huh?” he waves his hand around the circle. A few other Phils laugh. Phil notes that they all have that dark look in their eyes. Is that what he really looks like? 

“We’re not going to question it?” Phil asks, still concerned how the hell there’s ten of him that have mysteriously appeared in their flat overnight. 

“I think we can have some fun first, maybe it’s an anniversary gift from the Gods or something,” Dan laughs. 

“Best not to anger the Gods…” 

So if you asked Phil how he ended up back in their room, coffee forgotten, with ten other versions of himself and Dan, he well and truly has _no fucking clue._ It goes from weird and terrifying to hot incredibly fast. After he gets Dan stripped out of his nightshirt and pants, Dan makes his rounds around the room as Phil watches. He’s quick to realize that these are all a younger iteration of himself, from each year they’ve known each other. Shorter, shamelessly flirty Phils with scruffy hair that falls into their eyes. Slightly older Phils with that awful short fringe of his that are more reserved, but equally as filthy as Dan drops to his knees in front of them. And Phils that are not too far off from the Phil he is now, though Phil swears he can _smell_ the black boxed hair dye in the room. 

It’s just all too much, too hot for it to be weird. Phil gets himself out of his own pajamas, languidly stroking himself where he’s sat on the edge of the bed, watching Dan get every Phil into various states of undress. And when the 2009 version of himself plops down next to him, laying a head on Phil’s shoulder and a hand on his cock… when in Rome… right? 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

Phil focuses back out of the haze he fell under while watching Dan on his knees in front of the… _2017_ version of himself. 

“Dan, stop,” he clears his throat with the instruction, surprised at how his own voice sounded like _he_ was the one getting ten different cocks down his throat. Dan does as he’s told, leaning back with his butt on his heels, giving Phil a questioning look. He looks almost annoyed that Phil’s stopped him, it’s absolutely adorable - if you could consider anything they’re doing adorable. 

“I want you here,” Phil pats at the center of the bed, “before anyone…” 

Dan nods enthusiastically, another Phil pulls him up to his feet, and Dan grabs the hands of two of them, pulling them towards the bed with him. Phil has a fleeting thought that they should’ve set a camera up before starting, he wants to watch that exact moment over and over again. But he doesn’t want to break the mood now, so he instead follows Dan’s movements, sitting behind him as Dan settles on his knees in the middle of the bed. 

“You’re so good,” Phil hums in Dan’s ear, pushing down on his shoulders so he’s sat back down on his heels. “You see a bunch of me and all you can think about is their loads on your face,” his voice is low, barely audible, but Dan can hear him as Phil speaks directly into his ear, pulling at his curls so his head’s cocked to the side. Dan whimpers, high and needy, when Phil bites at his earlobe, playing with the thin silver ring with his tongue. 

“Please,” Dan chokes out, resisting the pull of Phil’s hand in his hair to look in his eyes. They’re so blown out Phil can barely see brown. 

“Please, what?” Phil trails his other hand down Dan’s chest, wrapping it around his leaking cock and strokes loose and slow. “What do you want?” he asks again when Dan does nothing but let out high whines and moans in response. 

“I-” Dan pants as Phil squeezes on an upstroke, “I want them to come on me.” Dan drops his head back on Phil’s shoulder, “I want _you_ to come on me. Please. Fuck.” He gasps and Phil can tell he’s beyond close, so he lets go of his cock to squeeze at his thigh instead. Phil places kisses, that are probably way too sweet considering, all over the side of Dan’s face before pushing his head back up off his shoulder. 

“Well, be a good boy and let them.” 

One by one, each Phil gets up onto the bed with Dan and Phil. Phil stays where he’s sat behind Dan, Dan’s back pressed against his chest, holding him up and cooing praise into Dan’s ear as they each take their turn. 

The first to paint Dan’s face is the 2017 version of himself, it only takes three quick strokes with the head of his cock pressed against Dan’s cheek for him to come. Phil almost comes himself at the sight, but he holds back, biting the inside of his cheek as he resists rubbing himself against Dan’s back - they have a long way to go. 

It shouldn’t be so hot, watching other men stroke themselves to completion all over his boyfriend’s face. And it definitely shouldn’t be so hot when those other men are technically _him._ But it is. It’s mind-blowingly hot. 

Dan has cum in his hair, running down both cheeks, dripping from his lips onto his chin and down his jaw when the 2009 version of Phil approaches. He jumps right up onto the bed, standing up tall and firm - Phil briefly wonders when that sense of balance left him for his now more clumsy self - and slides his cock right into Dan’s mouth. 

Dan lets him come in his mouth, and before he can swallow or let it drip down his chin, 2009 Phil is dropping down on his knees in front of him, pulling him into a wet kiss. Phil feels something pull at his stomach as he watches the two of them exchange the younger Phil’s cum. Dan takes in a sharp breath, and a loud groan fills the room, even through other Phil’s mouth on his. Phil feels him relax and slump back onto his chest, and 2009 Phil gives Phil a devilish smirk as he wipes Dan’s cum off of his hand onto Dan’s shoulder. 

Phil can’t help but laugh as 2018 Phil high fives 2009 Phil when he gets off the bed, the two of them trading places. 

Dan manages to come two more times as more Phils come all over his body, he’s a deliciously disgusting mess of their and his own cum, and Phil cannot believe how happy he looks. Dan’s absolutely glowing, sated, and content as he leans back in Phil’s arms - even with the cum that keeps dripping down into his eyes. It’s so filthy, so incredibly filthy, and Phil makes a mental note to remind Dan to get him a trophy or something with how he’s held back from coming for so long himself. It’s been hard, so impossibly hard, as he’s watched almost every other version of Phil get off on his boyfriend, but he wanted to be the last. He needed to be the last, just as Dan needed him to sit behind him, hold him in his arms as they came on him. 

And Phil was happy to do so, even if that means he’s a bit sticky as well. 

2012 Phil holds Dan’s jaw in one hand, his own cock in the other as he releases smack dab in the middle of his forehead. There’s no hesitation as he lets go of his cock and smears his thumb across Dan’s forehead with a smug look on his face. The rest of the room, including actual Phil, bursts into laughter. 

“Simba,” they all say collectively before bursting back into laughter. 

“Okay, what the fuck,” Dan lolls his head back on Phil’s shoulder, which is shaking as he giggles. “I should have expected that. With all of you.” Dan sleepily shakes his head, rolling his eyes before sitting back up for 2015 Phil. 

Dan’s basically covered head to toe - _quite literally_ , Phil forgot about the foot thing he had in 2016 - by the time the last past Phil is done with him. He seems to have gotten past the loose sleepy state he was in, and is now absolutely giggling as Phil moves from behind him and lays him down on the bed against the pillows. 

He’s a vision, a sight indeed, his face completely covered in cum - it’s dripping down his cheeks, in his eyelashes, coating his hair like the most inappropriate styling gel Phil can think of. And he’s smiling, grinning from ear to ear, and Phil has to hold back his own laughter as he watches cum pool in his dimple. 

God, he loves Dan. 

Phil climbs up Dan’s body, his knees bracketing Dan’s sides as he settles high up on his chest. 

“Do I look good like this?” Dan looks up at Phil through cum covered lashes. 

Phil strokes himself, pressing the tip of his cock against Dan’s lips and cheeks every few strokes as he pretends like he’s debating his answer. Dan slaps a big palm against his ass and he groans, leaning forward to slip his cock in Dan’s mouth. 

“You look perfect,” Phil caresses Dan’s sticky jaw as he slowly fucks his mouth. Dan hums around him and Phil feels it all the way down to his toes. “Fuck, I’m gonna come.” 

Dan hums again, saying something unintelligible around Phil’s dick and Phil pulls himself out just enough to shoot his cum all over Dan’s open mouth. Dan leans up into it, and Phil falls forward as he lets him rub his sensitive cock all over the mess that is Dan’s face. 

It’s Dan’s turn to hum praise as Phil leans against the headboard, he kisses Phil’s cock before sticking it back in his mouth to clean it off. 

Phil thinks he could cry. He probably does, as Dan laps at his oversensitive cock. He might actually be dead. That, honestly, would explain _how_ ten other versions of himself appeared in their flat. The only thing keeping him from believing he’s died and gone to heaven, is the fact that there aren't also ten other versions of Dan here with them - that would be the real heaven.

Phil finally pulls away when Dan’s mouth becomes too much, flopping down next to him. He huffs out a sleepy laugh as he surveys the room, a sticky Dan cuddling into his side. Ten Phil’s look back at him with the same exact smirk on their faces. It’s starting to cross the line into creepy, so he moves his attention back to Dan. 

Dan looks up at him, _his_ Phil. “Can you get me a towel?”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah... i don't know where that came from either. thank you for reading if you don't want to fling me out the window after doing so!


End file.
